A post is usually secured perpendicularly to the surface upon which it rests. When the surface upon which the post rests is sloped, however, this it is frequently not desirable to have the post extending perpendicularly to the surface. In such cases, the angular orientation of the post relative to the surface is altered to a substantially vertical orientation. This alteration in angular orientation is usually accomplished using shims positioned at a base of the post.